


Totally Yours

by angsty_nerd



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hope Alone Companion Fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsty_nerd/pseuds/angsty_nerd
Summary: One shot companion to Hope Alone.During college break, Liz remembers her one night with Max.  Song fic.  Totally Yours is by John Doe and was performed on Roswell.
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Parker
Kudos: 3





	Totally Yours

Ocean waves crashed wildly onto the sand, wild and free even as they tumbled their way to the end of their long journey across the vast ocean. Rising up to their last great heights before plunging to the ground, the waves quickly crawled their way up the beach, soaking their way deep into the earth. The salty tinge of the seawater filled the air with a tangy aroma, and the roar of the tide filled the air, a calming sensation, even through the wild, inconstant sound. It was strange, how something that was so fickle, so unstable, could help someone feel more in tune with themselves than they had in over a year.

Liz sat a short distance back from the breaking waves, watching their unchanging pattern unfold again and again. Each time the same, yet different as they crashed onto the seashore. They reminded her of her own life in so many ways. Traveling on a long journey, far away from their origin, only to crash into a new life and be forced into change. She envied the waves though. They crashed into the shore, and never looked back, never regretted their past. They weren’t haunted by their mistakes. They didn’t love, they didn’t feel…and they didn’t miss the one special person that they left behind without even a goodbye.

 _Salty water covers the shore_  
_Thinner than blood, it feels like home_  
_Smoother than sand, paint on your hand_  
_When you go away, I’ll be okay_

It wasn’t very often that Liz allowed herself to stop and reflect on the past. Her life was a constant whirlwind of activity. Classes, lab work, and dorm activities had kept her busy practically nonstop for the three long semesters that she had already spent at Harvard. She handled each and every one with grace, and as a result kept an impressive grade point average, which she knew would be an asset to her in the future. It was a rare occurrence when she actually able to stop and ponder her life and the choices she had made.

Occasionally though, in rare moments like this one, the entire world seemed to freeze around her. The past caught up with her. Memories lingered in her mind and haunted her soul. Familiar images flowed through her mind’s eye of desert rocks and sand beneath her feet. Stars hung above in a night sky that was just starting to lighten with the earliest hint of dawn. A jeep waited down below, but she had run right past it towards the open desert. And even as she ran, she could almost feel the eyes following her, the eyes that could see right into her soul. Eyes that she had left closed and sleeping high up on the blanket spread across the rocky path above. Max’s eyes.

 _Just write me a postcard, three little words_  
_Draw me a picture, tell me where you are_ _  
I’ll write back, totally yours_

She had a two week break between spring finals and the start of the summer semester. Many of her friends decided to take that time to go home, visit their family and pretend that they still had a connection with the friends they had left behind from high school. Some of the more determined ones stayed at school to get a jump-start on their summer session classes or work in the laboratory. Liz, however, had decided to take advantage of the time and travel down to Florida, to spend some time on the beach near her aunt’s house. She had discovered her affinity with the ocean a few years earlier, during a summer in Florida with her aunt. The ocean helped her clear her mind, to see things more clearly. And now, it gave her a chance to reflect on the mistakes of her past. Only there, as she sat with her toes buried in the warm sand, did Liz allow herself the luxury of thinking about Max.

She wondered aimlessly where he was, what he was doing? It was at moments like these when she realized how little she knew of him. Did he go to college? Was he still stuck in Roswell? Was he happy? Was he thinking of her?

Did that night still haunt him the way it haunted her? 

Liz was amazed at how much one night of her life could completely change her. Even at Harvard, living in the dorms included a certain amount of required night life. Dorm parties, club hopping…she and her roommates did them all on Friday nights when they weren’t loaded down with an overabundance of schoolwork. 

She had succumbed to her friends’ pressure and gone out on a few dates over the course of the school year. The problem with that was that she kept subconsciously comparing each date to Max. Jeff wasn’t as good looking as Max. Colin was too silly, Liz liked her guys to be serious like Max. Brent was undressing her with his eyes, and not in a way that worshiped her body with a glance the way that Max had been able to. One night together, and Max had somehow managed to raise her standards for all other guys. No one else was good enough anymore. 

No one else was Max.

 _Little pieces you carry through_  
_All of your life you try to be true_  
_Carry me home, I’ll carry you_ _  
Lying in bed, I’ll lie there with you_

  
Liz dug her toes deeper into the sand. The pull was still there in the back of her mind, almost as if some unknown force was trying to drag her back to the past against her own will. Giving in to temptation, Liz closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting the urge that consumed her take control. In one instant she allowed it take her back to that night, exactly one year before. 

As soon as she abandoned herself to the sensation within her mind, it was like magic. In the darkness behind her eyelids, she could see the warmth and love in those familiar golden eyes, staring right into her heart. Liz could feel his lips drinking her in, his hands gently caressing their magic into her skin. She shivered under his touch, an unhindered reaction to the electricity flowing from his touch into her body. It was all consuming, filling her soul, taking control and never quite releasing her completely to be free of this memory from the past.

But as quickly as it had begun, it was over. A stray wave wandered too far up the shore and splashed around her, soaking her right through her clothes. Liz gasped, her eyes flying open, and the memory floated away, replaced instead by the sting of salt in her eyes, the taste of it in her mouth. Spluttering in shock, she pushed herself to her feet and ran up the beach to dryer ground. 

The sand soon grew dry and slippery under her feet. Sighing, Liz stopped and turned back to the coast, staring sadly at the rolling waves crashing into the shore. She shivered, partially from the cold of the water dripping down her skin, but also from the loss of the heat that had consumed her as she remembered Max’s touch. The magic of the moment was gone, but the memory still remained, along with the reminder of what the anniversary of the day meant to her. 

Wrapping her arms around herself for warmth, Liz turned to walk back to her aunt’s house, wondering one last time in a stray thought where Max was on the one year anniversary of their night together. What was he doing at that moment? Was he thinking of her?

  
_If you write me a postcard, three little words_  
_Draw me a picture, tell me where you are_  
_A picture where you are_ _  
I’ll write back, totally yours_

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally on roswellfanatics.com in like 2002 or 2003 under the username Cookie2697


End file.
